1. Field
The present technology relates to an electronic apparatus manufacturing method with which a space between a mounting substrate and an electronic component mounted on the mounting substrate is filled with an adhesive agent.
2. Description of the Related Art
As an example of an electronic apparatus in which a space between a mounting substrate and an electronic component mounted on the mounting substrate is filled with an adhesive agent, a semiconductor apparatus, in which a semiconductor chip is flip-chip connected to a wiring substrate for a mounting, is proposed.
To date, in the case of filling the space of this kind of electronic apparatus with an adhesive agent, a method has been known with which, as shown in FIG. 1, an adhesive agent 105 is supplied from a nozzle 112 to a vicinity of a space 104 between a mounting substrate 102 and an electronic component 103, while heating the mounting substrate 102 on a hot plate 111, filling the space 104 by means of a so-called capillary action.
However, in an electronic apparatus in which the space is filled by the adhesive agent with the heretofore described method, a problem has arisen in that, due to a reduction in an adhesive property caused by an appearance of a portion unfilled by the adhesive agent, a reliability of the apparatus is reduced. More specifically, in the event that a void (an air bubble enclosed in the adhesive agent at a time of filling) exists between stud bumps or wirings, it may happen that a problem arises wherein a short circuit with a neighboring wiring occurs due to a migration so, particularly under a condition wherein a wiring pitch in recent years has become minute, further measures against inter-wiring voids are important.
Herein, as a heretofore known electronic apparatus manufacturing method which can control an appearance of a void at a time of filling with an adhesive agent, the manufacturing method illustrated by FIG. 2 has been proposed (Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2007-103772). This method, including a configuration which has a step of joining a plurality of electrodes 224, formed in a two-dimensional form on one main surface 222 of a semiconductor chip 220, to corresponding conductive areas 232 and 234 on a substrate 230, a step of, in a vacuum atmosphere, supplying an adhesive agent (an underfill resin) 240 to a space between the one main surface of the semiconductor chip and the substrate, and a step of exposing the semiconductor chip and substrate, to which the adhesive agent 240 has been supplied, to the atmosphere, controls an appearance of a void in the adhesive agent, and enables a manufacture of a semiconductor apparatus which realizes a highly reliable flip-chip mounting. This manufacturing method is referred to as a so-called “adhesive agent in last method”.
Meanwhile, there is an electronic apparatus manufacturing method referred to as a so-called “adhesive agent in first method”. With this method, as shown in FIGS. 3A to 3C, firstly, a necessary amount of an adhesive agent 311 is applied with a nozzle 325 onto a mounting substrate 302 (refer to FIG. 3A), after which, an electronic component 305 is placed in a mounting position, with its mounting surface 305a opposing the mounting substrate 302. Subsequently, a heating head 324 is pressed against a non-mounting surface 305b of the electronic component 305, and the electronic component 305 is heated with the heating head 324.
The adhesive agent 311 sandwiched between the mounting substrate 302 and the electronic component 305 is caused to be pushed outward by a suppressing strength of the heating head 324, filling a space 308 (refer to FIG. 3B). Also, connection pads 304 of the mounting substrate 302, and bumps 306 of the electronic component 305, come into contact.
Furthermore, the method is such that, by the connection pads 304 of the mounting substrate 302 being heated through the electronic component 305, as well as a solder of the connection pads 304 melting, and the connection pads 304 and bumps 306, which are in a contact condition, being joined, the adhesive agent 311 filling the space 308 also hardens due to the heating (refer to FIG. 3C), and the electronic apparatus is manufactured.
Herein, in the case of employing the “adhesive agent in last method”, a problem may arise wherein, after the electronic component is joined to the mounting substrate, at a time of transporting the electronic apparatus, such as, for example, carrying in into a depressurization receptacle, the joint portion is more liable to break than with the “adhesive agent in first method”, due to a protection of a joint portion being insufficient because of not being filled with the adhesive agent, or the like.
Meanwhile, in the case of employing the “adhesive agent in first method”, a problem may arise wherein an unfilled portion in the adhesive agent filling the space between the mounting substrate and the electronic component is more likely to occur than with the “adhesive agent in last method”. In particular, the problem is notably likely to occur in a case of a so-called microscopic form, in which an interval between bumps is narrow.